


The Astronomer

by minnabird



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Nine - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-21
Updated: 2011-11-21
Packaged: 2017-10-27 18:26:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/298721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minnabird/pseuds/minnabird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Surely, somewhere across the galaxy, someone mourned with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Astronomer

  
Somewhere far away, the Doctor imagined, someone had been witness to the disappearance of Gallifrey. Someone, watching through a telescope or viewscreen, had seen the death of his planet. Perhaps this person didn’t even know it was Gallifrey, didn’t know the beauty and wonders (long since vanished, the Doctor acknowledged) that the universe had just lost. That person, that stranger, might be the only one who shared in his grief, if even for a moment.

The Doctor let himself imagine the pang this unknown stargazer had felt, a private moment of sorrow perhaps. Why should the astronomer share it, when no one could understand?

But somewhere across the galaxy, the Doctor thought, one person had surely mourned with him. Fleetingly, he christened him The Astronomer. Because surely anyone who would miss Gallifrey’s presence so acutely must be worthy to be a Time Lord, problems of origin and biology aside.

Surely the Doctor deserved to believe, for an infinitesimal second of time, that he was not the last of the Time Lords.


End file.
